


Art and Music Inspired by Even Superheroes Deserve Some Downtime

by sullacat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Group Sex, Healing Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art and Music for Even Superheroes Deserve Some Downtime by Signe_chan and Trojie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art and Music Inspired by Even Superheroes Deserve Some Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Signe_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/gifts), [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Even Superheroes Deserve Some Downtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601623) by [Signe_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan), [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



> I had the pleasure of creating graphics and a fanmix for this fic. Please go read, leave the authors some love, and enjoy!

I had such a good time making this art and mix, ha I bet you can figure out why.

 

 

 

link to [Even Superheroes Deserve Some Downtime]()

 

 

[link to music stream](http://8tracks.com/sullacat/even-superheroes-deserve-some-downtime)

 


End file.
